myself_yourselffandomcom-20200215-history
Tears Infection
''Tears Infection ''is the official opening for the Myself; Yourself anime series. The vocals are provided by KAORI, the lyrics and music are by Shikura Chiyomaru, and the arrangement is by Isoe Toshimichi. Video Lyrics Kanji= 作詞:志倉千代丸 作曲:志倉千代丸 編曲:磯江俊道 息を殺して時を止める 終わりにしようこのメロディー 鋭い傷みが熱をさらい 黒く流れて瞳を閉じた 震えている　心の片隅に キミが泣いていた 自分じゃない誰かの為なら そう何かを　今変えられる 確信なんて　ほど遠いけど 僕はただ… 閉じこめた記憶に　キミを見つけ出したくて 素顔のままで　あの場所に帰ろう 花びらも散るような　目に見えない風が吹き つまずきながら　笑い返すよ だからもう泣かないで　綺麗な未来が 僕らを必要としている 鈍色の箱古いレディオ 流れ出すのはあのメロディー 耳をふさいで逃げるのは何故 夢の続きは何処で見れるの？ 絶え間もなく　あの日の景色が 通り過ぎるから 一瞬でも素直になれるよ そう何かを　今変えられる 答えはきっと何処にもないけど 真っ白な… キミがキミのままで　あの日に帰えれなくても 大事な事は　この先に描こう 世界中どこかで　傷ついたり　笑ったり 今もこうして　時は続いてる だからもう悲しみを　繰り返さずに 僕らは意味があってここに居る 僕はただ… 閉じこめた記憶に　キミを見つけ出したくて 素顔のままで　あの場所に帰ろう 花びらも散るような　目に見えない風が吹き つまずきながら　笑い返すよ だからもう泣かないで　綺麗な未来が 僕らを必要としている |-| Rōmaji= Iki o koroshite toki o tomeru Owari ni shiyou kono merodi Surudoi itami ga netsu o sarai Kuroku nagarete hitomi o tojita Furuete iru kokoro no katasumi ni Kimi ga naite ita Jibun ja nai dareka no tame nara Sou nanika o ima kaerareru Kakushin nante hodotooi kedo Boku wa tada… Tojikometa kioku ni kimi o mitsukedashitakute Sugao no mama de ano basho ni kaerou Hanabira mo chiru you na me ni mienai kaze ga fuki Tsumazukinagara waraikaesu yo Dakara mou nakanaide kirei na asu ga Bokura o hitsuyou to shite iru Nibiiro no hako furui redio Nagaredasu no wa ano merodii Mimi o fusaide nigeru no wa naze Yume no tsuzuki wa doko de mireru no? Taema mo naku ano hi no keshiki ga Toorisugiru kara Isshun de mo sunao ni nareru yo Sou nanika o ima kaerareru Kotae wa kitto doko ni mo nai kedo Masshiro na… Kimi ga kimi no mama de ano hi ni kaerenakute mo Daiji na koto wa kono saki ni egaikou Sekaijuu dokoka de kizutsuitari warattari Ima mo koushite toki wa tsuzuiteru Dakara mou kanashimi o kurikaesazu ni Bokura wa imi ga atte koko ni iru Boku wa tada… Tojikometa kioku ni kimi o mitsukedashitakute Sugao no mama de ano basho ni kaerou Hanabira mo chiru you na me ni mienai kaze ga fuki Tsumazukinagara waraikaesu yo Dakara mou nakanaide kirei na asu ga Bokura o hitsuyou to shite iru |-| English= I hold my breath and stop the time Let’s make this melody end The sharp pain kidnapped my passion I cried black tears and closed my eyes In the corner of your trembling heart You were crying If it’s for someone else, not myself Then yeah, I can change something now My confidence is far off, but- I’m just… I want to find you in my locked-up memories And while still with an honest face, I’ll return to that place A wind that I can’t see, like how flower petals also scatter, blows And while I stumble, I’ll laugh back at you So please don’t cry anymore, a beautiful future Is needing us A dark gray box; an old radio What drifts out is that melody Why do you plug your ears and run away? Where can I keep having my dream? Because the scenery from that day Passes by incessantly Even if it’s for a moment, I can be honest Yeah, I can change something now The answer certainly won’t exist anywhere, but- Pure white… Even if you can’t return to that day while you’re still as you are Let’s draw the important things ahead of this Somewhere all over the world, we get hurt and laugh Even now time continues on like this So without repeating the sorrow anymore We’re here with a meaning I’m just… I want to find you in my locked-up memories And while still with an honest face, I’ll return to that place A wind that I can’t see, like how flower petals also scatter, blows And while I stumble, I’ll laugh back at you So please don’t cry anymore, a beautiful future Is needing us Gallery vlcsnap-2017-05-03-18h06m28s029.png vlcsnap-2017-05-03-18h06m47s362.png vlcsnap-2017-05-03-18h07m10s294.png vlcsnap-2017-05-03-18h07m16s536.png vlcsnap-2017-05-03-18h07m28s852.png vlcsnap-2017-05-03-18h07m40s255.png vlcsnap-2017-05-03-18h07m58s822.png vlcsnap-2017-05-03-18h08m57s267.png vlcsnap-2017-05-03-18h09m05s774.png vlcsnap-2017-05-03-18h09m22s781.png vlcsnap-2017-05-03-18h09m28s952.png vlcsnap-2017-05-03-18h09m34s309.png vlcsnap-2017-05-03-18h09m43s611.png vlcsnap-2017-05-03-18h09m51s611.png Category:Songs